Mutations
My first pasta. Frank Chapter 1. It begins. Day 1 I decided to keep track of my time in this mental diary that registers my thoughts... oh let me introduce myself. My name is Frank, but due to the mutations they call me the animal that my DNA was infused with. We got a message from The amazing boss of overworld today saying that four of us will be taken to participate in a fighting tournament to determine the ultimate mutations. They said that all of earth will participate in this and they will only take the strongest of us. I think me and my co-workers may be chosen as we are the commanders of our army. The fourth however remains a mystery to me. They will anounce the contestants tommorow. I should sleep on it. Day 2 Knew it. Me and my co-workers were chosen. The fourth one was an ex-worker of mine. Like i had breifly mentioned we are all mutated. It has been decades since it happended but after that the world was devided into areas for each mutant. Some like us even switched planets. Well the ship takes off soon so I said goodbye to my loved ones and left. As we were going a fight broke out between my worker and my enemy. I dont know why but it did and my worker shot him five times. All attacks were dodged or blocked and my enemy proceded to rip my co-worker open. I knew we would die but I didnt think he would kill him for no reason. I fired at his arm and he lunged at me but our fight was broken up by these robot guys. They locked him up and said they will release him only when The amazing boss of overworld says so. I swore there with my worker... no my freind that we will kill Wendell under any curcumstance!! FOR SAMMY! Day 7 We arrived. I was greeted by children crying for there mother, animals held back by chains, a digital warrior made by geniuses and even the first mutant. They said to get some rest and ready ourselfs. Even maybe make aliances. I might team with blond child and Ape. The feast was terrible. Not the food but the people. Fights had to be stopped by the robots. Before going to bed I asked the ape the ape about an aliance. He punched me in the gut. The punch was so powerful it sent me through a wall. Just when he could of finished me the kid came out and attacked him. He uses some type of magic. Whatever it was made the ape retreat. He helped me get back up and i asked him about an alliance and he agreed. Day 8 We were realeased today into an arena to fight a 4 way free for all. Last team standing wins. I was against a dragon, a native couple (i suppose they were better a team) and the kid. Me and the kid charged the natives Before they had time to react the female hat benn shot by me and lit up by the kid. The native man however realising his loves death swung at me. The impact broke my leg. But with the force I could manage I launched my body through his incinerating him in the process. The beast rolled over to us and slashed the now crippled child repeatedly. He tried to ignite us but i moved us out of the way. I shot at him three times but he somehow survived. Just when I thought it was over the kid shot a beam in his head. Winning us the fight. We will fight a forest man and the ape next. Day 9 As soon as we started the forest man ran with a brave killer look towards the kid and stuck his sword straight through his body. The kid screamed but the forest man just broke his spine and thru him on the ground. During the shock the ape snuck up and broke me in half. Good bye world. Larry Day 9 I watched the ape dropped the animals top half on the ground. We had won. I felt terrible killing an infant but i had to. They gave us break that night. I had a dream aboutmy ancestors. They say that alongside the twins my ancestor was the first mutant. I have dreams of when he was being mutated, the pain he went through, the physical changes, how brave and important it made him feel. I woke up. I decided tommorow i will betray the ape. Since after tommorow it goes 1v1. Day 10 We fought a galactic warrior and and an animal kind of like the one i killed yesterday (rabbit maybe?) i went for the warrior, the ape went for the rabbit. The warrior fired at me but I blocked it with my shield. I shot an arrow at him and it went though his armour. That didint stop him and he tried to rip me to shreds but thankfully his lack of blood made him miss. I looked back at the rabbit who was going superhuman levels of speed. I let him kick the ape for a bit to weaken him. After a bit the ape tore open the rabbit. While he was overkilling the rabbit I threw a bomb at him. The crowd was shocked when the apes guts flew all over me. I didnt care. That night the first mutant an animal another kid an undescribable creature and a soldier came into my room talking about a rebelion against The amazing boss of overworld. They said it will happen day 12. They chose me cause they wont be fighting me and considered me a tough fighter. I agreed. Day 11 I was up against a rat today, more animal than human. I lunged at me but he dodged it. With his powers he paralyzed me and tackeled me repeatidlly when it wore of i slashed at its tail, then tried to decapitated it. But he jumped and sent tons of magic into my system. I fell to the ground half dead when an energy ball caught my sight. The creature ran at me to finish the job but not before I got the ball. The ball filled me with power and let me trap the rat and chop him up. I am suposed to fight the soldier tommorow but I know that isn't happening. Day 12 Just like we planned. Halfway during the match the soldier pressed a button that exploded the wall behind us. Robots came to attack us but we fended them off. In the end we made it to where the first mutant gave us our directions to make it to the amazing boss of overworld. They are searching for us now. The robots will stop at nothing to protect him. Marko Day 13 That night I had a flashback of when I was mutated... no reborn. I was given superhuman stamina/strengh/speed and immortallity. How the world was now seen by me ever since that day. A weak world needing power that I could supply. I broke into the base stole all the muation powder and launched it everywhere on earth via space shuttle. However it was an animal mutation formula and mutated them all beyond repair. We turned hostile towards each other and divided our world. All because of me. This is my fault. Day 14 We fought The amazing boss of overworld an alien species awoken by our conflicts with god like power. He ruled the world and we could never get near him untill now. We lost the soldier and almost the kid but we overcame him. I took the crown and we went back to tourney. We brodcasted our self with his head hoping that they will come to their senses. They did. Day 15 The people cheered for us the same people that once hated each other because of me. They accepted to live the way I wanted to be like. An age of freedom. Where toads and hyrulians can be together. Pokemon and Lylat creatures can live in harmony. My age. The age of Mario. 'Authors Note' Well in case you havent noticed this is a smash bros pasta. And Frank= Fox Larry=Link Marko=Mario. And 'T'he 'A'mazing 'B'oss 'O'f 'O'verworld is taboo (yes I know its spelled tabuu) Ive had this idea for a while and made an account to write this. Please give a rating below. ~Jack Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Journal Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Super Smash Bros